Jason O'Mara
|birthplace = Dublin, Ireland |family = Veronica O'Mara Stephen O'Mara Stephen O'Mara Rebecca O'Mara Paige Turco David O'Mara |yearsactive = 1995-present }} Jason O'Mara is an Irish actor. Biography O'Mara was born in Dublin, Ireland, on August 6, 1972, to Veronica and Stephen O'Mara; he has one brother named Stephen and one sister named Rebecca. In his early years, he loved to play rugby and had little interest in acting. However, this changed when he had to be sidelined after suffering an injury. As a result, O'Mara decided to try out for a school play, which got him hooked on acting as a career. He subsequently started working in local theater. His early theater credits in London and Dublin include appearances on The Jew of Malta, Popcorn, The Homecoming, and Bash. For his role in Bash, O'Mara was nominated for Best Supporting Actor in 2002 at the Irish Theatre Awards. O'Mara later moved on to starring in television, starting with BBC. His television work with BBC included Playing the Field, Berkeley Square, High Stakes, and Monarch of the Glen. In 2001, O'Mara made his U.S. television debut by starring in Steven Spielberg's Band of Brothers, which was produced for and aired on HBO. He then moved to Los Angeles, California, and soon afterwards, made the pilot Eastwick for FOX; however, it wasn't picked up. Afterwards, he was offered roles on two CBS-produced series, The Agency and Presidio Med. He chose to star in The Agency, in which he portrayed the character of A.B. Stiles for the show's second season. O'Mara also made guest-star appearances on several series. Such shows include CSI: Miami, The Closer, Men in Trees, and Criminal Minds. He struck a partnership with ABC and Touchstone and has been working for both companies for the past few years. He created three more pilots, consisting of Countdown, Drift, and Marlowe. O'Mara also created a TV series titled In Justice, which aired as a mid-season replacement during the 2006-07 season. In his personal life, Jason met his wife, American actress Paige Turco, while they were both starring on The Agency. They fell in love, got married in 2003, and now have one son named David. They have residences in Los Angeles, as well as Connecticut and New York. On Criminal Minds O'Mara portrayed a St. Louis serial killer and necrophiliac known only as the Mill Creek Killer, who was active at the same time as another serial killer. He appeared in the Season Two episode "The Last Word". Filmography *The Man in the High Castle (2017) - Wyatt Price *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - 14 episodes (2016-2017) - Jeffrey Mace *Justice League Dark (2017) - Batman (voice) *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot (2016) - Jeffrey Mace *Interrogations Gone Wrong (2016) - Jason *Wakefield (2016) - Dirk Morrison *The Siege of Jadotville (2016) - Sgt. Jack Prendergast *Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016) - Batman (voice) *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - Batman (voice) *The Infamous (2016) - Bill Slidell *Kowalski (2015) - Russian Man *Complications - 10 episodes (2015) - John Ellison *Batman vs. Robin (2015) - Batman (voice) *Sons of Liberty - 3 episodes (2015) - George Washington *Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (2015) - Batman (voice) *To Appomattox - 8 episodes (2015) - Ulysses S. Grant *Republic of Doyle (2014) - Seth Rankin *Son of Batman (2014) - Batman (voice) *The Good Wife - 4 episodes (2013-2014) - Damian Boyle *Justice League: War (2014) - Batman (voice) *Vegas - 21 episodes (2012-2013) - Deputy Jack Lamb *In a World... (2013) - Mr. Pouncer *Dakota - 2 episodes (2012) - Berringer *One for the Money (2012) - Joseph Morelli *Terra Nova - 13 episodes (2011) - Jim Shannon *Your Bad Self - 6 episodes (2010) - Unknown Character *Life on Mars - 17 episodes (2008-2009) - Detective Sam Tyler *Trust Me (2009) - Stu Hoffman *The Closer - 2 episodes (2005-2008) - Bill Croelick *Life on Mars (2008) - Sam Tyler *Grey's Anatomy - 2 episodes (2008) - Phillip Robinson *Men in Trees - 5 episodes (2006-2008) - Stuart Maxson *Marlowe (2007) - Philip Marlowe *Resident Evil: Extinction (2007) - Albert Wesker *Criminal Minds - "The Last Word" (2006) TV episode - The Mill Creek Killer *In Justice - 13 episodes (2006) - Charles Conti *Drift (2006) - Ray Hakansovich *CSI: Miami (2004) - Dr. Keith Winters *The Agency - 22 episodes (2002-2003) - A. B. Stiles *Eastwick (2002) - Daryl Van Horne *Playing the Field - 6 episodes (2000-2002) - Lee Quinn *The Cassidys (2001) - Dominic (credited as Jason O'Meara) *Band of Brothers - 2 episodes (2001) - Thomas Meehan *High Stakes - 12 episodes (2001) - Greg Hayden *Monarch of the Glen - 6 episodes (2001) - Fergal MacClure *The Bill - 4 episodes (1999-2000) - D.C.I. Richard Pallister *Reach for the Moon (2000) - Ben Collier *The Mrs Bradley Mysteries (2000) - Jasper Hicks *Unfinished Business - 2 episodes (1999) - Donal *Berkeley Square - 10 episodes (1998) - Ned Jones *Peak Practice - 2 episodes (1998) - Billy Matters *Q.E.D. (1997) - Dr. Mills *Gobble (1997) - East Anglian Journalist *Superwoman (1997) - The Producer *Soldier Soldier (1996) - Medic *Space Truckers (1996) - Chopper 3 *Elodie (1996) - Unknown Character *Summertime (1995) - Father Pat 'LINKS' For a full filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors